1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method, and in particularly to a pattern forming method forming a linear pattern on a surface of a substrate with an ink jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-80694 discloses a method for ejecting a liquid containing a functional component onto a substrate by means of inkjet so as to form a functional film pattern, wherein the liquid is ejected onto the substrate with a film forming surface having a contact angle falling within a range from 30 degrees to 60 degrees in such a manner that the liquid overlaps with a range of 1% or more and 10% or less of the diameter on the substrate, thereby forming conducting layer wiring.
When a liquid is ejected by means of inkjet so as to form a line on a substrate which the ejected liquid does not penetrate through (does not permeate), a bulge (a bunch) may be made in a portion of the line or jaggies may be made rather than a line having a smoothly linear (in the shape of a straight line) contour, depending on the interval or the amount of the liquid (liquid droplets) ejected on the substrate.
The method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-80694 tries to avoid the braking or short-circuit of a conducting film wire. However, in cases of a pattern forming apparatus of an inkjet type, the dot pitch varies according to the accuracy of the landing positions (ejection direction and ejection volume) of ink ejected from an inkjet head and the accuracy of the position of a conveyed substrate. Therefore, it is difficult for the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-80694 to form lines with a uniform width in stable fashion.